


when the storm cut you to the bone (there was always shelter)

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: 4x01-4x02, 4x08, Gen, Post-Glee Club, slight!Jake/Marley, slight!Kitty/Marley, slight!Quinn/Marley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три раза, когда Марли не знала, что сказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the storm cut you to the bone (there was always shelter)

[0]

 _Марли_.

*

Марли ”Божий Одуванчик” Роуз. Девочка-цветочек, девочка-ромашка. Ломкие запястья и острые уголки плеч. Она похожа котенка, которого хочется обнимать и жалеть. Ее все жалеют.

Она доверчивая и наивная, прячется за искренней улыбкой и большими ясными глазами.

Ее никто не хочет замечать, но все шепотом жалеют.

Марли не понимает, почему столько к ней жалости вокруг. Она счастливая, бедная до дырок потертых джинсов, но счастливая. У нее есть добрая мама и мелкие мечты.

– Зачем меня жалеть, – спрашивает Марли у зеркала.

На зеркале трещины и у нее на руках тоже трещины. Марли улыбается, светится, но так часто плачет в подушку, что никакая добрая мама не может этого исправить.

Они переезжают в Лайму, и новая школа кажется чем-то запредельным, интересным, спокойным и многообещающим. В школе имени МакКинли есть хор ”Новые Направления”.

Марли в первый же день слышит о звезде школы Рэйчел Бэрри. Та так мечтала о Бродвее, что легко попала в главный колледж Нью-Йорка. Ей очень хочется, что у нее тоже все сбылось, какими бы простыми эти мечты не были.

Мама работает в школьной столовой, и над ней все время издеваются из-за ее лишнего веса. Этот маленький пунктик на весе не дает нормально жить ни Марли, ни ее маме.

Теперь ее кто-то жалеет, но молчит.

Ее считают невидимой овечкой и серой мышкой.

[1]

 _Джейк_.

*

У него смуглая кожа. Мулат или просто темнокожий. Волосы черным ежиком; короткие-короткие. Он говорит, что не похож на своего брата Ноа, но он полная копия, если не считать смуглости. 

Джейк олицетворение харизмы и обаяния в одном лице. Белые зубы, в тридцать два фонарика на фоне темноты, ярко горят. Он улыбается, лишь бы улыбаться; строит барьер вокруг себя, подпуская всего на метр, или вовсе не видит в этом смысла.

Марли думает, что влюбилась в него с первого взгляда. Скорей всего, срабатывают детские сказки о принцах и принцессах. Особенно та, где есть принц-лягушка, но тут все наоборот.

Марли говорит ему, что понимает его, но при этом нисколько не понимает. Ей не хватает жизненного опыта, чтобы понимать. _Самовнушение_.  
Его не сразу берут в хор. Фамилия Пакерман влияет на это решение.

Мистер Шу приглашает Ноа, чтобы тот вправил ему мозги, так как у того проблемы с агрессией и сдерживанием эмоций. Марли опять не понимает, зачем это, если Джейк может справиться и сам.

 _Она еще такая маленькая_ , повторяет про себя ее мама и все, в том числе, _так мало знает_.

Джейк в ее глазах разбитый мальчик со сложной судьбой и постоянным сравнением с братом.

Она не знает, что сказать Джейку, чтобы он вновь обратил на нее свое внимание. В первый раз, когда он пригласил ее куда-то, Марли не смогла выдавить и слова, просто кивнула головой, и смотрела ему вслед ошарашенными глазами.

Марли верит в него всем сердцем до тех пор, пока не появляется Китти, сообщая ей и Джейку тоже, что они встречаются. Кожаную куртку приходится отдать.

– Что со мной не так, – спрашивает Марли у зеркала.

Ее не воспринимают всерьез, делая ее дурочкой и все той же овечкой.

[2]

 _Китти_. 

*

Китти хитрая и подлая. Китти типичная стерва от Сью Сильвестр. Она всегда ходит в форме и с хвостиком. Она выдает себя за доброю самаритянку, становясь подругой Марли. У нее есть свои цели и они просты, так же, как и мечты одуванчика.

Китти советует ей всякую ерунду и полнейший бред. 

Марли чувствует это своим сердцем, но слушает ее слишком внимательно, не обращая внимания на постукивания внутри и споры между комком, переливающим кровь, и разумом.

У Китти странные намеки и чертики в глазах. 

Когда она улыбается, становится немножко страшно, и Марли вся сжимается. 

Она толком ничего не ест и что такое весы уже забыла. Она не влазит в свою тоненькую одежду и думает, что набирает вес, хотя все снова наоборот. Марли ничего не знает о том, что делает Китти и что та хочет от нее, но всецело доверяет ей.

Джейк уходит на третий план, и Марли о нем старается не вспоминать. Влюбленность как-то испаряется, заменяясь на неразборчивость и мнимое головокружение по отношению к Китти.

Марли решает, что это все голод, пробирающийся из желудка наружу, а не девушка-блондинка с кошачьим именем и такими же повадками.

Когда она падает на сцене во время их выступления на отборочных, Марли думает только об одном: что ей скажут после, обвинят, выгонят, а потом забудут?

А все беспокоятся. 

Марли берет абсолютно всю вину на себя, но каким-то уголком понимает, что часть этого принадлежит и Китти. Только у той глаза потухли, и она смотрит диагонально, не смотря; кажется, что понимает, но кто захочет признаться в чем-то.

”Новые Направления” распадаются.

Одуванчик теряет все то, что так хотела приобрести – семью.

Китти извиняется перед ней за все, а Марли не понимающе хлопает бабочками-ресницами, не зная, что сказать. Что она может ответить, если те чертики притихли, а серовато-зеленые глаза блестят как-то по-особенному? 

– Что случилось на этот раз? – снова спрашивает Марли, стоя перед зеркалом.

[3]

 _Квинн_.

*

Марли встречает ее дважды. Первый раз она становится ментором Китти, и поэтому узнать что-нибудь о ней не получается. Она вся загадочная и _живая_. 

Квинн Фабрей – легенда МакКинли – девушка, пережившая столько всего, что пересчитать на пальцах рук и ног никак нельзя.

У нее в волосах вплетены золотые колоски, и глаза блестят янтарем. _Зачаровывает_. 

Марли думает, что Квинн должна быть очень счастливой, будучи такой красавицей и умницей. Она учится в Йели, а это уже что-то значит.

Марли, как всегда, ничего не знает, и строит для себя человека из слухов, мифов, внешности и тех редких улыбок, появляющихся на чужих лицах. 

Все, что с ней происходит, не особо учит жизни. Она цепляется за свой вакуум тонкими пальцами и ждет, когда же у нее выйдет сделать там хоть одну крохотную дырочку – найти выход.

*

Она поступает в Йель. Казалось бы, что она, девочка-цветочек, вряд ли бы попала в такой колледж. Марли не мечтала о Бродвее, как та самая Рэйчел Бэрри; ей хотелось найти свое место в этом мире и кого-то рядом.

Есть мама, но мама всегда будет рядом до поры до времени и не бросит ее. 

Марли мало чему научилась в школе, если говорить об отношениях между людьми. 

Джейк остался где-то далеко, за границей ее чувств. А любила ли она его или это первая, но самая-самая обыкновенная, влюбленность? И на что все время пыталась указать Китти? Смешанные эмоции, связанные с ней, копились внутри и в конец просто переварились – вышли. 

Когда Марли встречает Квинн во второй раз, в столовой Йели, то наконец-то понимает: она точно влюбилась в это янтарное солнце.

Квинн окликает ее в тот момент и приглашает пообедать вместе, и Марли опять не знает, что сказать, и только машет рукой в знак приветствия.

[0]

 _Марли и Квинн_.

*

– Меня сложно любить; не знаю, справишься ты или нет.

У Квинн самые грустные глаза на свете. Они светятся жизнью, но это не то – солнце в них угасает с каждой минутой, – закат. 

Марли учится постепенно узнавать о ней чуть больше. Марли научилась учиться чему-либо. 

В их съемной квартире нет зеркал, и она перестала спрашивать у них, что с ней не так.

Трещин тоже нет, даже на потолке.

**The end?**


End file.
